Electronic game tables, such as those used for multi-player gambling in casinos or card rooms, typically have a wood or metal construction. Conventional problems to be overcome during construction of an electronic table game include how to sturdily mount the hardware, including displays, electronics, and other user interfaces against the handling and sometime abuse of the public players who will use the game table. Designing and building such mounts can be labor intensive. Other design considerations include how to keep the hardware and electronics quiet and how to cool the hardware and electronics inside an enclosed game table. Finally, electronic game tables are typically manufactured and shipped great distances, including overseas. So a further design consideration is keeping the shipping weight of an electronic game table reasonably low.
What is needed is a table structure that addresses these considerations of hardware mounting, ease of construction, sound control, component cooling, and minimization of shipping weight.